Auslly 2
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: You saw them get married and saw them find out that they were having a baby. Now they're moving into the house of their dreams and couldn't be more thrilled. Will Trent come back? Will anything bad really happen? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? The answers are all in Auslly 2!
1. For Sale

**Alright, the story you've been waiting for! AUSLLY 2! Thank you everyone who suggested names, but. I didn't use them... :( Sorry, I just thought that since the first one was called Auslly, the second one should be called Auslly 2. :) So, here is chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Oh, Austin! That's the perfect one!" I said, pointing at the computer screen. "It has four rooms, three baths, a garage, and a fantastic back yard!"

He smiled. "I like it, too. I'll make an appointment with the real estate lady."

I smiled. I was so excited. Austin and I would be going to look at a potential home for our family!

I can't believe it's been a month since I found out I was pregnant. Austin has slowly gotten used to the idea of us having a baby. First, he was excited and giddy. He then went to the terrified stage, "I'm gonna be a father… What if I suck, what if…." blah, blah, blah. Then he started treating me like I was crippled, "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Oh my gosh! You can't do that!". And now, he's finally come to his senses.

"I can't wait!" I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "I can't, either!" He looked at the clock. "We better get to bed."

I sighed. "Ok."

* * *

"Ally! Wake up! We're gonna be late for our appointment!" He said.

I rolled out of bed. "Huh?"

"The appointment to go look at that house."

"That's today?! What time?" I rushed to get ready.

"20 minutes. Hurry!" He knew I took about 40 minutes to get ready. I had to skip the shower...

We got in the car. "Does my hair look ok?" I asked, I was insecure.

"It looks perfect. Just like you." He smiled. He made me feel so much better about myself.

We made it to the house and we met with the real estate lady.

"And here is the master bedroom." She gestured to the room. "It has a walk-in closet, a two sink bathroom, and a jacuzzi tub."

I oohed and ahhed, as did Austin.

"We'll get back to you tomorrow." Austin shook her hand.

"I think this is the one!" I told him as we walked back to the car.

"I do too. But I had to sound professional." He laughed.

"Of course! But, Austin. If we both know it's the one, we don't need to discuss it."

"So?"

"So, we have to fill out paperwork and it's a long process. It will be shorter if we tell her today."

He realized what he had done and he chased her down.

"We want it!" He said proudly.

"Well, alright!" She smiled. "Let me get that paper work out for you and you can fill it out at home."

"Great!" He replied as he took the papers.

We got home and started filling out the papers.

Towards the end of the night, we were still filling them out. I had almost passed out from exhaustion.

Austin spazed. "We're done!" He woke me up. "Ally, we're done!"

"We're done?" I was still drowsy.

"Yeah!"

I high-fived him. "Woo hoo! We're done!"

"I'll give this to her tomorrow, and then I'll meet you for lunch at Melody's."

"Sounds like a plan!"

I was so excited! Austin and I were finally gonna have a place to call home. As will our little baby.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I'll be updating every other day. So, see you guys Thursday! Love you! :)**


	2. The House and the-

**Alright, chapter 2 is a go! If you could PM some of your favorite authors and tell them about this story, that would be cool! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"So?" I was so excited to find out about the house.

"So, what?"

"Austin!" I pushed him as well as I could, we were sitting at a booth and across from each other.

He laughed. "Ok, ok! We…" He stopped.

"Austin!" I was literally bouncing out of my seat.

"Bought the house!"

I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, Austin! I can't believe it! We are the owners of a house!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

"W-We have to buy furniture, paint, things for the nursery, a-"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. We just bought the house, let's just think about moving in it first."

I looked at him and sighed. "You're right…"

He smiled. "You're so cute."

"No, you're so cute!"

"No, you're so c-"

"No! No one's cute! Get back to work, Ally!" Yelled my boss. Apparently, my break was over 5 minutes ago.

I laughed. "Ok, Darla! Bye, babe." I hugged Austin.

"Bye."

* * *

"So, how about having our parents over tonight?" I asked Austin.

"Ok, why?"

"So we can tell them about the house and something else…"

"Something else?"

I stared at him "The baby."

"Oh!"

I laughed. He can be so slow sometimes, but I still love him!

* * *

Mike, Mimi, mom, and dad showed up that night for dinner.

"So, mom" I started to ask. "when are you leaving?"

"Oh, well. I decided to stay for a while. The world won't need another book from me for a long time."

I smiled. "That's great!" I then looked at Austin. He gave me a "It's time" kinda look. "So, guys. Austin and I have some things we'd like to tell you."

My dad looked distressed. The last time everyone was eating at the same table, we told them that we were getting married. So, who knows what was going through his mind.

"Well, what is it?" Mimi was excited.

"I'm-"

"Ally and I bought a house!" Austin said. I looked at him. I wanted to tell them about the baby first, but noooo! Austin just had to say it!

Everyone cheered! "Oh, honey! That's great!" Mimi pinched Austin's cheeks. I laughed.

"Mooooom!" Austin whined.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mimi threw her hands in the air.

"We also have something else to tell you." I said. "Last month, we found out that I was pregnant!"

Silence filled the air.

"Isn't that exciting?!" Austin tried to get them talking.

You could still hear a pin drop.

"C'mon, guy-"

"You two just got married." Can you guess who said that? None other than my father…

"We didn't_ just_ get married." I tried to lighten his mood.

My mom butted in. "Oh, Ally-Bear! That's wonderful!" She hugged me.

"Thanks, mom."

Mike and Mimi were also excited. But my dad…

"Son," He started talking to Austin. "I assume you'll take good care of your child?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I-" I got Austin's attention by sliding my hand across my neck and mouthing_ no no_. "I mean, yes, sir."

"Good. Well then," Dad held his hand out for Austin to shake it. "Congratulations!"

* * *

**Yup, a little bit of a filler. But I still thought it was cute! :) Chapter 3 coming Saturday! **


	3. Moving & What!

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late. I was at a friends house. So, yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally... **

* * *

Ally's POV

"Why in the world do you even have this?!" I yelled at Austin.

You'd think packing would be a breeze since we've already done it once. Well, I have. Austin just took all of his stuff and shoved it in his basement.

"It has value to me!" He took it out of my hand and put it to his heart.

"Austin! It's an envelope of participation for the 1st grade science project! You didn't even win anything."

"So?"

"So, I'm throwing it out!"

"Ally! Wait!"

"Too late!"

He sighed. "Fine…"

"Now, man up and get rid of things!"

"But, we're moving into a huge house. We don't have to get rid of a lot!"

I stared at him.

"But… Ugh! Fine."

"Good boy!" I patted his head.

Trish and Dez had come to help us.

"I can't believe you guys are finally moving into a house!" Trish said.

"I know!" I said as I was folding clothes. "I can't wait to wake up in a home._ My_ home."

She smiled.

I finished folding all the clothes and sat down to rest. Trish did the same. Although, she didn't really do anything.

"You ok? You seem a little down." I asked, concerned about my best friend.

"Uh, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I-"

"Ok!" Austin interrupted. "Who's ready to get a move on?" He started laughing.

"HA! I get it! Because…." Dez paused. "No, I don't get it."

"I'm ready!" I said as I got up out of the floor.

"Let's get a move on!" He started laughing again, even though he used the same pun.

"You're pun is not that funny…" I said as I walked out.

"WELL!" Austin said sarcastically.

We packed the car and drove to the house. Trish and Dez followed.

Austin and I walked through the door. I smelled the air. "Home Sweet Home!"

Austin smiled.

It became dark as we moved in the last thing.

Trish and I sat on the sofa as Dez and Austin were doing something.

"So, what were you about to say before we left?" I asked.

"Oh, um." Her eyes started to water.

"Oh my gosh, something is really wrong." I scooted closer to her to hug her.

"I had a miscarriage…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Trish!" I hugged her as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry."

She continued to cry. I didn't really know what to say, so I just kept hugging her.

She sat up and wiped her tears. "It's for the better. Honestly, I never told my parents."

I smiled. "Uh, why? You were pregnant for 2 months. How could you not tell them?"

"I didn't want to." She laughed.

One of the things I love about Trish is that she can make people smile out of terrible situations.

"Does Dez know?"

"Of course, he was there when it happened."

"So, are you guys still getting married?"

"Well, we're still engaged, but I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon."

"Well, I smell something fantastic, which means dinner is ready!"

We walked towards our new kitchen which was in our new house. Sorry, I'm still just so excited!

"Ready for dinner?" Austin asked as he put the dish on the table.

"Absolutely!"

We ate dinner and Trish and Dez headed home. Austin and I got in bed.

"Can you believe we're sleeping in our home?" I was still in shock.

"No, I can't." He scooted closer to me. "We better get to sleep. We have a CD signing tomorrow."

"Ok." I sighed. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Als."

* * *

**Awww! Poor Trez... :( So, how was it? **

**Chapter 4 coming Monday! Love ya! :) **


	4. Paparazzi

**Ok. I have a fangirlish rant. **

**1) Catching Fire. SOOOO GOOOD! It was like 100 times better than Hunger Games!**

**2) I was like, "Oh, Beach Clubs & BFFs comes on at this time, so I will change the channel when it does." Well! I forgot what time it came on and forget to change it. So, it was halfway done while I was watching A.N.T. Farm (which I don't really like) and then I was like, "Oh, hey, it should come on next." So I went to the guide and I saw that it was almost off and I was like "NOOOOOO"... Hmph.**

**3) "No, I don't think you should get rid of that pig smell! It's really workin for ya. *wink*" -Austin. HOLY CRAP! AUSLLY IS SO FREAKING CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Sure, even though I'm famous, too, they still cheer for Austin. But, I don't mind.

"Thank you all for coming out! Let's get started!" Austin sat down and the fans rolled in.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed in my face.

"Ally! Ally! Is it true you're pregnant and that it's not Austin's?" Yelled a sleazebag reporter.

"Wha? No! I-"

"Ally? Are you guys ever gonna tie the knot?" Yelled another sleazebag. They obviously didn't know. But, that's the way we wanted it. We didn't want all this fuss. We wanted to stay in the shadows. But, since we aren't your average newlyweds, that would be almost impossible.

"HEY!" Austin jumped out of his seat. "Back off!" He then looked at Trish.

Trish nodded. "You heard the man! Get outta here! Or do I need to call security?" She snapped her fingers and this huge guy walked in.

"Uh, uh. See ya!" The reporters ran out.

Austin ran over to hug me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We should've thought out this plan a lot better."

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to clear the air."

"But, Ally. If we do that, they won't stay off your back. I want to protect you."

We heard an "Awwww" and an "AHHHHHHHHH". The "aw" being the fans who have a heart and know that Austin Moon is taken. And the "AH" from fans who still thought that they had a chance with him.

I smiled. "You're right. But if we don't tell them, they won't stay off my back. I'd rather have everything out in the open."

"Well, if that's what you want, sure!" He said with his bright smile.

He kissed me.

Those tween girls had a fit. Too bad, so sad, girls! Austin Moon is alllll mine!

Then he went back to signing CDs.

After every last CD was signed, Austin and I went outside to talk to the press.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked my husband.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

"Alright." He sighed.

Right as we walked out, lights flashed everywhere.

"Austin! Ally!" Everyone yelled.

"QUIET!" Yelled Austin.

The crowd of nosy reporters stopped talking.

"Ally and I are married, and she_ is_ pregnant with _my_ baby." He said as he looked at the guy who asked me that.

There was silence for a slight second. Then everyone scattered and rambled at the same time.

"No more questions!" He said. Then we walked to the car.

Literally, until we pulled out of the parking lot, reporters were banging on the windows and flashing their lights.

"Gosh, this is the only reason I hate being married to a celebrity."

"Gee, thanks." Austin said, sarcastically.

"Oh, no offence!"

He laughed.

* * *

I flipped the blinds as reporters flashed the cameras and yelled.

"How did they even get our address?! We just moved here!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Ally." Austin put his arm around me. "Everything will die down sooner or later."

"For your sake, I hope it's sooner!" I snapped and pulled his arm off of me. I couldn't help it. The pregnancy was finally starting to get to me. "I- I'm sorry, Austin. I'm just upset and pre-"

"Pregnant? Yeah, I've noticed." He laughed.

* * *

**Aw! Austin is so sweet! :) Chapter 5 coming up Wednesday!**


	5. The Appointment

**Alright! Before we get started, I must tell you that I started reading The Hunger Games! And if you knew me, you'd know that that is a big deal. I'm not really that big on reading due to literature class, and I'm not the type to fangirl. So, after watching Catching Fire, I kinda wanted to start reading them. Then my cousin and my one of my best friends (Who are obsessed with THG) were like, "OMG! You NEED to read them!" So, I started reading it tonight, and I'm liking it so far!**

**If you read all of that, I LOVE YOU! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally...**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I threw a pillow at him to wake him up.

He spazed out. "Wha-What?!"

"Are you going to go to the doctor's with me?"

He was still half asleep. "Hm? What for?"

"To have my first appointment." I said as I was putting my boots on.

He instantly jumped out of bed. "Of course!"

I laughed.

I was 13 weeks and I believe I had gained 1 pound.

"So, do we get to find out what we're having?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Sadly, no. That usually happens when you're around 20 weeks. This is just to see how the baby is doing."

"Well, that sucks." He said as we got in the car.

"I know. But it doesn't suck as much as losing your baby. I feel so bad for them."

"I know. We need to do something for them!"

"Absolutely! What were you thinking?"

"Well," He started, but then somebody pulled out in front of us. "HEY! Watch it, stupid!" Austin has a mild case of road rage.

I yelled. "Austin! Not in front of the baby." I smiled and put my hand on my barely showing stomach.

He smirked. "As I was saying. I think we should throw them an appreciation surprise party and ask if they want to be the godparents!"

"That's perfect!" I said.

We started planning it but then we reached the doctor's office.

"Um, hi. I have an appointment with Dr. Brown."

"Name." The lady behind the counter said bluntly.

"Uh, Allyson Moon." I smiled. I'm sure the lady was thinking that I was weird, but I still couldn't get used to saying "Ally Moon". It was still so surreal.

"Ah, here you are! Dr. Brown is with another patient. But she will be ready momentarily."

"Alright." Austin and I went and sat down.

I was about to pick up a magazine when a nurse called my name. "Allyson Moon." We walked back to room 10 and waited for about 15 minutes.

"Allyson Moon, right?" The Dr. walked in.

"Yeah, but call me Ally."

"Well, Ally, you can call me Melissa." She smiled and saw Austin sitting there. "You're Austin Moon?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Oh, my! My daughter is a big fan!" She shook his hand.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"Mariah."

He smiled as he pulled out a picture of us. He started signing it and then gave it to me to sign.

"Here ya go." He handed her the picture. "Tell her that she's awesome!"

"Oh! I will!" She put the signed picture with her stuff. "So, Ally. How's the pregnancy going? Do you have any concerns?"

"Not at all. The pregnancy is going well. I haven't had any morning sickness, though."

"Well, that usually depends on the woman. Some have morning sickness at the beginning, or don't have it at all." She said. "So, if you could lay back on this table we will get started."

"Ok!" I said as I laid down.

She got the jelly stuff and rubbed it around.

"Alright, very good." She mumbled. "Ok!" She said as she finished. "The baby is doing fantastic! Probably one of the healthiest babies I have ever seen!"

I grabbed Austin's hand as I smiled. I looked up at him and saw his bright smile, as well. "That's wonderful!"

"Alright, the next appointment will be in 6 weeks, and we will be able to find out the sex. If you want to, of course."

I looked at Austin to see what he wanted to do. He just shrugged. "We'll let you know."

"That's perfectly fine. So, I will see you two in 6 weeks!"

"Thank you, Melissa!"

"So…" I started to ask Austin. "Do we want to find out the sex?"

"Well, I know I want to. But, it's up to you. You are the one carrying it, after all."

I sat there for a moment, contemplating. "I can't wait to find out!"

* * *

**Aww! :) So, next update will be Friday, and to all you fellow Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! **


	6. Surprise

**Hey guys! How was your Thanksgiving? How's your Black Friday going? Haha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show, Austin & Ally...**

* * *

Ally's POV

_Hey! You and Dez wanna come over for pizza tonight?_ I texted Trish. We were throwing the party tonight.

_That sounds great! What time?_

_5:00 on the dot._

_Alrighty! See ya tonight!_

"Ok! There'll be here at 5:30!" I yelled up the stairs to Austin.

"I thought you were telling her 5:00." He ran down.

"I did! But you know Trish, she's 30 minutes late for everything. So, I told her 5:00, that way, they'll be here at 5:30."

"You, Ally Moon," Austin walked over to kiss me. "are one smart girl!"

I laughed. "Now, we need to get pizza, streamers, balloons, guests-"

"Guests? You mean you haven't invited anybody yet?"

"Who cares. The people we'll invite will be here on short notice."

"How do you know?" He was skeptical.

"Our parents don't do anything on Saturday nights."

"Ok, I'll give you that. But, we're not just inviting our parents, are we?"

"No! We'll get Jimmy-"

"Are you sure he'll want to come? I mean, after all, we did lock his daughter up in jail."

"Good point. But, he's your boss. I'm sure he'll look that aside. Besides, Kira needed to be locked up." I said. "Anyway, Jimmy, Megan-"

"Megan Simms?"

"Yeah."

"She's gonna be asking you non stop, all night about our marriage, the baby."

"You're right. Scratch her."

"What about their families?"

"Austin, you're a genius! We'll have Trish's parents and JJ, and Dez's parents and Didi!"

"Ooh! And Miss Suzy!" He yelled.

"Perfect!" We highfived. "Alright, I'll go call everyone. You go get decorations and pizza."

"Got it!" Austin ran out.

* * *

"Welcome!" I greeted as I opened the door. Miss Suzy and the De la Rosa's had arrived.

"Hey, Ally-gator!" Miss Suzy pinched my cheek.

"Hi, Miss Suzy!" I took a bowl of soup from her. "Come on in!"

"Is Trish here yet?" Asked Trish's mom.

"No, they're coming later. We were going to surprise them."

"Do I finally get to do a magic trick?" JJ burst through the door.

"Uh, JJ? Aren't you a little too old to do that?" I asked. I mean, c'mon. The kid's 15!

"Not at all!" He was offended.

I heard Austin laugh in the background. "JJ, I'll help you do a magic trick!"

"Sweet!" He ran to Austin who was in the kitchen.

* * *

One by one, everybody showed up.

I heard a car door slam. "Everybody quiet!" Austin turned off the lights.

"Austin, Ally! , we're he-"

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled.

Dez screamed and Trish just stood there with a shocked look.

"You guys did this for us?" She looked all over the place.

"Of course!" I ran to hug her.

"This is absolutely amazing! But, why?"

"We felt bad for you guys and we wanted to ask if you wanted to be the godparents!"

"Ally! That would be aweso-"

"Um, why did you guys feel bad for Trish and Dez?" Asked Mrs. De la Rosa.

I looked at Trish, remembering that she never told her parents about the baby.

"Uh, uh-"

Trish butted in. "Because, mom, uhh… Dez didn't win the directing contest that he entered."

"What are you talking abou-" Dez realized what she was doing. "OH! Yeah… it's all so sad…"

Austin smiled.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry, Dez." Mrs. De la Rosa patted his back.

"Anyway, we would love to be the godparents!" Trish said.

"Great!" I hugged her.

Dez and Austin came in on the hug. Once they came, everyone came. We had one big group hug. It was a really special night!

* * *

**Did you like it? :) Chapter 7 Sunday! Love you guys, and thank you for reading! :)**


	7. It's A-

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you came to read this chapter! :) Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the adorable couple or anyone else.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I woke up and looked at Ally, who was still in a deep sleep. I sighed and turned over on my side only to find that I still had hours to sleep. The worst feeling ever. I couldn't help it. I was so excited. Tomorrow… Or today…? Ugh! I don't consider it "today" until the sun comes up, so. Tomorrow, Ally and I will finally get to find out what we're having! I'm just too pumped to sleep!

"Ally." I whispered, hoping she heard me. "Ally." I talked a little louder.

She mumbled.

"Ally!" This time I hit her with a pillow.

"What?" She turned and looked at the clock. "Austin, it's 4:00…"

"I know. I can't sleep."

She sighed. I could tell she was frustrated. "Why?"

"I'm too excited!" I sat up.

She followed. "I am, too. But you need to get some sleep."

"But, All-" She put her hands on my shoulders and started rubbing them. She knew how to calm me down.

"Better?" She laughed.

"I guess." I laid back down. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I want whatever we have."

I looked at her.

"Wha-hat?" She smiled.

"You totally want a girl!"

She smiled again. Man, I can never get enough of her gorgeous smile. "Ok, maybe I do. But I also want a boy! So, whatever we end up having, that's what I want."

"I love you, Ally Moon." I said as I turned over.

"I love you, too, father-to-be."

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I hit the button and jumped outta bed. Finally! "Ally! Get up!" I yelled.

"Wha-What?" She said, hazily.

"Get up, get up! Today's the day!" I jumped and ran to the closet.

She laughed. "Austin, calm down. We have 3 hours until the appointment."

I walked out of the closet with a disappointed face. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, we can always get breakfast!"

* * *

"So." I said as I stuffed my face. "What does it feel like when they put that jelly stuff on your stomach?"

"Uh, really cold and weird."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." She replied.

I looked at my watch. "It's almost 10! We gotta go. Check, please."

"Austin. It is not that big of a deal. Stop being so nervous. We will get there in plenty of time."

I seriously didn't understand how she could be so calm. I mean, we're about to find out if the baby she's carrying is a boy, a girl, twins, triplets, and she's just so mellow. I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

We got to the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room for 10 minutes.

"Ally Moon." A nurse called.

We walked back and Dr. Brown came in instantly.

"Welcome back, guys." She greeted.

Ally smiled. "Glad to be back, Melissa. As you can see, we are very anxious to find out." She said as she looked at me. I was sitting in the chair shaking my leg and staring at the floor.

Melissa laughed. "Of course. We'll get started right away."

Ally laid down on the table and Dr. Brown got out all of the equipment.

I held Ally's hand as she started the ultrasound.

"My, oh my." Melissa looked down at Ally. "You have grown a lot."

Ally smiled. "I know! I'm finally starting to show!"

"You see, there's the legs, the arms." Dr. Brown pointed to the screen.

Ally and I both gasped out of amazement.

"Again, healthy as ever!" She said as she finished the ultrasound.

My mind was blowing out of curiosity. Ally looked at me and noticed it.

"So…?"

Melissa smiled. "Congratulations! You're having

* * *

**NOPE! You don't get to find out until Tuesday! Na na ne boo boo! :) Sorry, my inner child came out. Love ya! :)**


	8. Wow

**Hey guys! My room is now totally awesome! I rearranged it yesterday. **

**Are you excited for this chapter?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

My eyes widened, my heart pounded, my hand clenched Austin's tighter, my smile broke across my face as I heard Melissa say those words.

Austin looked at me and kissed me. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, it is quite remarkable!" Said Dr. Brown.

I couldn't believe it, myself. "Wow." I said as a smile came. "A girl!?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes." Melissa smiled. "A little, healthy, baby girl."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Brown!" Austin said.

"Well, I'm just doing my job." We started to walk out. "Good luck, you two." She yelled.

We got in the car. "We finally get to decorate the nursery! Gah! We're having a baby girl!" I was too excited, words could not describe.

"I know!" Austin laughed.

"We have to pick paint colors, clothes, a crib, names-"

"Slow down, ok? We'll pick out the paint first." He said, calmly.

"Alright. Let's go now!" I pointed to the hardware store.

"Ok, ok." He drove off.

* * *

"Oh, Austin! Look!" I handed him a plum paint splotch. "Isn't this the most beautiful color you've ever seen?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

I started tearing up. "Austin, if you don't like it, just say so. Stop lying!"

"Ally!" He ran to hug me. "Calm down. I really love it. It's perfect for our girl." He looked down at my stomach.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, babe." We hugged. "So, let's get it!"

"Ok!" I said, excitedly. I ran to go get the two paint buckets.

We got a few extra necessities and headed home.

"Ok!" I said as we walked through the door. "Let's get started!"

I ran upstairs to the nursery. When you walk upstairs, you see a nice open space with four doors. The first door to your right is mine and Austin's bedroom, with a hallway leading to the room where we wanted to have the nursery. Then there's the bathroom and a guest room.

Austin followed me. I burst through the door. "This is going to be amazing! We have to call Dez and Trish!"

"I'll go do that." Austin then ran back downstairs.

I sighed with joy as I took everything in.

* * *

**Well, short chapter, but hey. You guys found out! Name suggestions would be awesome! Thank you for reading and I love you! :)**


	9. The Nursery

**OH MY GOSH! I was right in the middle of publishing this chapter when I accidentally exited out of FanFiction... Smooth...**

**Short Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

* * *

Trish's POV

"Ally, be careful!"

"AAAAHHH!"

I heard a thump from upstairs. I instantly ran up to the nursery to find Ally lying on the floor. "Ally, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She put her hand to her head.

"What happened?" I asked Austin, who was helping her up.

"She was stepping up on the ladder and she lost her balance, I guess." Austin looked at Ally. "Why were you even stepping on the ladder, anyway?"

"Because, I saw this one spot at the top that you guys missed. I knew you wouldn't see it, so I took matters into my own hands."

Austin and I sighed. "Ally, you can't keep taking matters into your own hands. You're pregnant. You gotta start asking one of us." Austin said, half concerned, half frustrated.

"I know, but you and Dez seemed so busy, and Trish was making us lunch, and- Hey…" Ally looked around the room. "Where is Dez?"

"I'll find him. He is my problem, after all. You two keep working." I left the room.

"DEZ!" I yelled. Usually,when I yell for or at him, he comes running. But, it didn't work. "DEEEZ!" I yelled louder. He then popped out from the back yard. "What were you doing out there?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" He said instantly. "Let's get back to work."

"Ok…" I said, almost as if it was a question.

When we walked back into our soon-to-be goddaughter's bedroom, Austin and Ally had paint all over them.

"What did ya'll do?!" I said as I walked around.

"She started it!" "He started it!" They said almost simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You two!"

Austin looked at the walls. They were white with plum splatters everywhere. "This looks awesome!" He exclaimed.

Ally, Dez and I then looked at the walls. "Whoa!" We all gasped.

It looked like we had purposely splatter painted the walls.

"This is perfect!" Ally cooed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to paint anymore!" I commented.

Ally smiled. "This is more than amazing!"

* * *

**Aww! The nursery is finally decorated! **

**I wonder why Dez was outside... Care to make any theories? **


	10. The Baby Shower

**Hey everyone! What did you guys think about Mix Ups & Mistletoe? I liked it, but I expected it to be different. Although, I did love the part where he tried to kiss her during the song!**

**What do you guys want for Christmas. I REALLY want black Converse! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or any of those names down below.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Are you sure, Trish?" I asked over the phone.

"Positive! This will be great!" She tried to reassure me.

"Alright, but you better not mess this up." I warned.

"Oh, Austin, you have so little faith in me."

"Uhm, that's because you're Trish."

"Pshh."

I gasped. "Ally's coming. Talk to you later."

I quickly hung up the phone as Ally walked in the kitchen. "Who was that?" She asked.

I looked down at the phone and back at her, frantically. "Huh? Oh! It was my mom!"

"Why was your mom calling you?"

"Just checking up. You know how mothers are." I laughed awkwardly.

She eyeballed me for a second. "Ok… So, when is dinner? I'm starving!" She said as she ate a pickle.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"What?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Ally, you're always hungry."

"Well, I am eating for two." She looked down at her tiny, growing belly.

I smiled. I still couldn't believe that in 4 months, I would be holding my daughter. "I'll start dinner right away."

"Perfect."

"So, tomorrow night, wanna go see a movie?" I asked. I needed Ally out of the house tomorrow night so Trish could get things ready.

"Sure! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just really want to see Thor!" I lied. Well, I didn't completely lie. I really did want to see Thor.

She laughed.

I had made dinner and we ate. Then we got ready for bed.

* * *

"Austin, I'm going grocery shopping, I'll be back in an hour or so." Ally yelled upstairs to me.

"Ok! Love you!" I yelled back.

After that, I heard the door shut. I ran to go find my phone to call Trish.

"Yeah?" Trish answered.

"The coast is clear. Hurry."

"On our way." Then she hung up.

In less than 5 minutes, Trish and Dez were at the door. "Wow, that was quick." I said.

"Well, this is quite an important night." Trish said.

Trish got busy right away. She instructed Dez and I to invite everyone: Brooke, Penny, Val, my mom, Mindy, Helen, Mad Dog, Becky, Carrie, Emily, Trish's mom, Cassidy, and Miss Suzy.

"Wow, that's a lot of people…" I commented before I started dialing.

"Which means a lot of gifts…" Trish reminded me.

I heard the door start to unlock. "Ally's coming! Hide!" I rushed Trish and Dez upstairs. Ally walked in.

"Hey, babe!" She said with a smile as she brought in a couple plastic bags.

"Hey!" I helped her with the groceries and kissed her. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Go? I just got back. When does the movie start?"

"Not for another hour, but I thought that we would get something to eat." I replied.

"Oh, ok." She put the last grocery up and grabbed her purse. "Ready!"

"Cool!" I grabbed the keys and put my arm around her waist.

We got in the car and before I pulled out, I texted Trish. _We're leaving. See you in a couple of hours._

_Alright._ She texted back.

* * *

"Ok, that. was. amazing!" Ally said as we walked out of the theater.

"Right?!"

We pulled into our driveway and I expected the worst. No one will be there. Is that bad? I mean, I know Trish is an awesome friend, but she's not that reliable. On the other hand, I know she hates letting Ally, or even me, down.

I unlocked the door and everybody jumped out and yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Ally was shocked. "What is all of this?"

She then looks at all the decorations, bottles hanging from the ceiling, baby themed, wrapped presents, balloons that said "It's A Girl".

"You guuuys!" She ran to hug Trish first, then Dez, then kissed me. "Thank you so much!"

The girls did all these different activities while Lester, Dez, my dad, and me sat in the kitchen, barely talking, listening to high pitched squeals. Eventually, it was finally time for Ally to open the presents.

She opened the gift from her parents first. "Oh my goodness! Thank you!" It was a wooden, sleek looking crib.

One by one, Ally had finished opening everything. There were plenty of adorable outfits for her, a couple of passies, bunches of diapers, zebra print this, and leopard print that.

Once everybody had left, only Dez, Trish, Ally and I were left.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Ally said again.

"Ally! Stop thanking us! We wanted to do this for you, and for our goddaughter!" Said Trish.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am for being an only child." I said. "So... so many screams."

Ally laughed.

We got ready for bed after Dez and Trish had left.

"Austin, this was an amazing night. Thank you so much!" She kissed my cheek, lightly.

"You're welcome, Ally!" I smiled as I put my arm out. She laid down on it and cuddled up to me.

* * *

**Forreal, everyone that they invited was from the cast. I looked it up on IMDb... Random people from different episodes. **

**So, there was that chapter! Chapter 11 comes to you on Monday! Love you guys! :)**


	11. What is the Matter

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Drake and Josh is on! EEEKE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thank you guys, once again, for the baby shower!" I said to Trish and Dez. We had met them for lunch at Melody's.

Trish sighed. "Ally, you're welcome. But you can stop thanking us. It was no problem and a lot of fun to plan!"

I smiled. "So, what's been going on with you two lately?"

"Oh, nothing really. We went to go see a movie the other night, but that's the only thing."

"Ah" I said. It's really weird. Usually, Dez is talking up a storm about all the romantic stuff that they do, but Trish is the only one talking, and not at all about romantic stuff. I looked at Austin, who I could tell noticed it too.

After lunch, Austin and I headed home. "Austin, did you notice anything wrong with Dez?"I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I did. He wasn't talking at all."

"I think you and him need to have a guys night."

"Good idea. I'll ask and see if you wants to tonight."

We got home, and while Austin was calling Dez, I went into our bedroom to change into my pajamas. While I was taking off my makeup, something happened. Something absolutely, indescribably, amazing happened. I felt our little baby girl kick. I gasped as I smiled. I ran to go tell Austin, but then I remembered that he was on the phone... All I could do was sit there and wait for him to get off.

I was still in the bedroom, and after what seemed like a lifetime, Austin was finally off the phone. He walked in and saw the huge smile that was on my face. "Why are you smiling?" He asked with a laugh evident in his voice.

I was still in so much shock, only two little words left my mouth. "She kicked."

Austin's eyebrows raised. "That's amazing!" He hugged me.

I laughed and then I came back to reality. "So what did Dez say?"

"He said that it would be great and that he needed to talk to me."

"So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe get some food, go see Zaliens 13, whatever."

"Cool!"

Once it was time for Austin to pick Dez up, I was alone. I didn't really want to call Trish, so I decided to call my mother and see if she wanted to come over.

She came and we ordered Chinese, watched The Proposal, and painted our nails. It was nice to have her over. I hadn't had a girl's night like this in a while. She left as Austin came home.

"So how was it?" I asked. I was really curious to know why our friend was acting that way.

He hesitated to tell me. "Uh… It- it was, uh… a devastating night." He sighed.

"What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you." He tried not to make eye contact.

I was shocked. We've been best friends for 5 years, we're husband and wife, and we have a baby on the way. Why in the world could he not tell me?! "Austin, we tell each other everything. Our lives are open books."

"But it's not our lives!" He snapped. "It's theirs. And for now, I just can't tell you. I'm sorry, Als." He kissed my forehead lightly.

I crossed my arms and sighed as I sat on the couch.

He changed the subject so things wouldn't get awkward. "What did you do all night?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. I was still a little upset with him. I just didn't understand why he couldn't tell me. But, I can't stay mad at him. I won't stay mad at him. So I broke. "My mom came over and we had a girl's night. It was really enjoyable."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled. Now I really couldn't stay mad at him. His smile made me melt as if I were ice on a hot, July day in Miami.

I yawned. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"I'll come with!" He grabbed my arm and walked with me up the stairs.

We got in bed and he instantly fell asleep. But, I couldn't get comfortable. I was thinking about Dez, about the whole situation._ What made Austin's night so devastating? What did Dez tell him? Why couldn't Austin tell me? Does Trish know about any of this_? As I was dozing, my mind went all over the place. _Was Dez moving and couldn't be with Trish? Did someone in Dez's family die? Was Dez going to die?!_ I instantly shook out of my sleep, causing the bed to move.

Austin woke up. "What's wrong?"

I was still thinking about that last thought._ No! Dez is not dying! Why would you even think that?_ "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"No, something's up. What is it, babe?" He turned on the lamp that was sitting on his nightstand.

I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him. "Dez isn't dying, right?" I asked as I started to cry.

"What?! No! What would make you ask that?!"

"I-I don't know. I'm just going crazy! What did Dez tell you that made your night so devastating that you can't tell me?!" I almost shouted.

"Ally," He sighed. "Dez isn't dying. Probably nothing that you thought is going to happen. Stop dwelling on it. I'm sure you'll find out about it soon." He said the last part in a hushed voice. It must really be something serious. But, I do need to stop dwelling on it.

I sighed as I laid back down. He turned the light off and we both went to sleep.

* * *

**Aww! Ally felt the baby kick! :)**

**Hmmm... What ****_did_**** Dez tell Austin? I would love to hear what you think! **

**Chapter 12 Wednesday! Love you guys! :)**


	12. Baby Names & Mind Blows

***PLEASE READ* **

**So, I was watching some interviews with Laura and Vanessa Marano, (Don't ask why) and Laura mentioned something about how fans want them to do an Austin & Ally, Switched at Birth crossover. And then I thought... ****_Hmmm, I bet that would be an awesome story._**** So, what do you guys think? Should I do that crossover? PLEASE let me know!**

**So, this chapter... well, the first part of this chapter, goes out to Guest, love the moons, and another Guest! Thank you for all the name suggestions! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"How about Leila?" Asked Austin. We were finally trying to pick out a name.

"Hmm, I like it, but it just doesn't stick out to me." A name popped in my mind and I gasped. "What about Skye?"

"Ehh, same with what you said. It just doesn't jump out at me."

"I think maybe it should start with an A. You know, I'm _A_lly, you're _A_ustin, and the baby…" I gasped again. "Addison!"

"I love it! Now, middle name."

We sat there in silence for a moment, thinking.

We both said it at the same time. "Harmony!"

"It's perfect!" I jumped up. "We both sing, so obviously... And it's such a beautiful name!"

"Addison Harmony Moon." Austin repeated a few times.

"I gotta call Tri-" The doorbell had cut me off.

I opened it. "Trish! You're just the person I wanted to talk to! We picked out a-" Before I could finish my sentence, I realized Trish's tear streaked face, her gasping for breath. Something was wrong. Really wrong. "What's the matter?"

She instantly threw her head to my shoulder and started crying. I looked back to find Austin, but he had left the living room.

I stood there, rubbing her back, waiting for her to talk to me. She finally choked out some words. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course." I walked her up to the guest room and closed the door. I sat down on the bed, watching her wipe her tears away.

She deeply inhaled. "The engagement is off."

"What?" I then looked down at her left hand, sure enough, no ring. "What happened?" I was stunned.

"Dez left me," she paused, sniffling, wiping her eyes again. "for someone else." She then burst out crying.

I hugged her. "Oh, Trish!" I sat there, hugging her, thinking. _Was this what Dez told Austin? Was this why Austin was so disappointed? Was this what Austin wouldn't tell me?_

She released my hug and started talking again. "He asked if I wanted to meet him for lunch, I, of course, accepted. I thought that he would finally start doing cheesy, romantic things again. Bring me roses, read me a poem, kiss me. But I was wrong."

I listened intently, my total attention on my broken hearted, best friend.

"When I met him at the food court, he had a straight face, like he wasn't excited to see me. Just as I sat down, he got right to the point. He said, 'Trish, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you.' I halfway ignored his comment. I was like, 'Of course! We're not getting married for a long time.' but then he said, 'No, I'm breaking off our engagement. I'm never going to marry you.'"

"That's really harsh." I said.

"I know! My mouth hung to the floor. I said, 'You're what?' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought he loved me. I mean, we made a baby together, he asked me to marry him, and even after we lost the baby, he still wanted to marry me. He said, 'I'm breaking up with you.' I then asked him, 'But, why?' By then my eyes were starting to water. He then used the worst breakup line in history. 'It's not you. It's me.'"

"So, how do you know there's another girl?" I asked.

"When I left Mini's, crying my eyes out, I realized that I had left my purse. I walked back, hoping he was gone. I then saw this bleach blonde tramp, sitting in the seat where I had just sat, making out with him."

I gasped. That's where I drew the line. Yes, my blood pressure rose when he broke up with her, breaking her heart. Then finding out that he was probably secretly dating this girl while engaged to Trish, that. was. it. "THAT JERK!"I yelled. "We NEED to get him back!"

"Ally, I'd rather not."

I was shocked at what came out of her mouth. _I'd rather not_? "You'd rather not?! Who are you?! Because the Trish Del a Rosa I know would never show her weakness! Would never let a prank go unnoticed! Would never miss the chance to get revenge!" I yelled. I'm sure my shouting wasn't helping.

She sat there quiet for a moment. "Y-you're right." Then, she smiled devilishly.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 12... :( But, on the bright side... Addison Harmony Moon will arrive soon! **

**Chapter 13 coming Friday! Love ya! :)**


	13. Revenge

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late... I was at a friend's house! :)**

**So, any plot ideas for the A&A/SaB crossover?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked at her with a smile and raised eyebrows. "What are you thinking?"

Her face was still tear streaked, but you knew she was getting excited. "We're going to make Dez regret EVER hurting me… All we need is… AUSTIN!" She yelled.

Austin came running. "Yeah?"

"Getting revenge on Dez, you in or out…?"

He hesitated. It was obviously difficult for him to grasp that his best friend would ever hurt anybody. Especially Trish. "In."

"Alright, I'll meet up with you guys at Mini's in an hour!" Trish ran out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Austin as I walked over to him.

"I didn't want to believe it." He said in a hushed voice with his head hanging down.

I hugged him. "I know how hard it must be for you."

"No, Ally." He snapped. "I don't think you do. My best friend since kindergarten, my best friend for_ 15 years_, the guy who I thought wouldn't hurt a fly, the guy who I thought was one person but turned out to be another. He cheated on Trish, his first official girlfriend, who we all knew he loved."

Although I felt like crying, because of his snapping at me and my stupid mood swings, I held my tears in. "I'm sorry. I-" I stopped. I didn't really know what to say.

He deeply inhaled and then hugged me. This hug was no ordinary hug, his grip was tighter than usual. I could feel that he was scared, or confused, or both. "I know you are." He smiled. "Now, let's go get that back-stabbing, two-timing weasel!" He ran out of the guest room with my hand in his.

* * *

We met up with Trish at Mini's and right away, she told us her plan. Her plan to get revenge on the boy who broke her heart. The boy who broke all of our hearts.

"Got it?" Asked Trish as she stuffed a mini cupcake in her mouth.

"Got it." Austin and I said in unison.

"Great." Trish rubbed her hands together and darted off for Sonic Boom.

I smiled then nodded to Austin. He ran out to go get Dez. I stayed at Mini's to do my part of the plan.

Once Austin had gotten Dez to the food court, I left to go find the blonde.

Although I never met her, I had a pretty good idea of what she looked like. Trish had given me a decent description of her, but then she gave me a photo. I have no idea how she got the photo, but it helped me a lot.

I saw in the distance a blonde haired, pretty girl. I looked at her, then the picture, then back again. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, her.

I approached the girl, trying to find my character. I tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me," She turned around. "I just moved here I have absolutely no idea who anybody is. My name's Ally. Ally Dawson." I had to use my maiden name. I'm sure she knew who Austin Moon was. I had to keep it safe.

She looked down at my slight baby bump, then back at me. "Hi!" She stuck her hand out for me to shake it. "I'm Kimmy Hersh. So how far along are you?"

"23 weeks!"

"Awesome!" She started walking somewhere, I followed. "Where are you from?"

_Geez._ I thought to myself._ I need to get you to the food court, I have no time for small talk._ "Uh, Texas."

"Ah, cool. My brother lives in Texas."

"Awesome! So, is there any place to eat? I'm starving!" I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah! Of course. There's actually a food court right over here." She grabbed my hand for me to follow her.

We arrived at Mini's and she had noticed Austin and Dez. "Hey, look!" Kimmy pointed in their direction. "That's my boyfriend and, oh! It looks like Austin Moon!" She smiled.

_Ok, listen! Just because you made your boyfriend cheat on the girl he loved and think that Austin is still single doesn't mean-_ My thoughts were cut off from me watching that tramp make out with Dez. "Ech." I said in a low voice, making sure no one heard me. I walked over to them, trying really hard not to smile at Austin. I mean, I'm not supposed to know who Austin Moon is. I tapped on Kimmy's shoulder.

She turned around. "Oh! Sorry! Dez, this is-"

"Ally!" Dez screamed. He realized that he forgot to tell me.

"You two know each other?" Kimmy asked, really confused.

"Uh, Duh! Ally's-"

I interrupted Dez before he ruined our plan. "Dez used to live in Texas. Yeah, he… um, worked at the coffee shop I always went to." I playfully hit him. "I didn't know you moved to Miami too!"

It was almost impossible to keep my character after looking at Dez's face. It was full of confusion. "Ally, what are talking abou-"

"And you are?" I turned to Austin.

My husband stood up. "I'm Austin Moon. I'm kind of a big thing in Miami, so don't get too star struck." He flashed me one of his winning smiles.

"So, Dez, I didn't know you and Austin were friends." Kimmy put her hands around Dez. Even though she was behind the counter, I could feel Trish's rage building up inside of her.

"Yeah, I didn't know how friendly you two were, either." Austin butted in.

I smirked.

Trish finally decided to walk out, her smile as big as ever, trying to be as flirty as possible. "Hey, Dezi-boo!" She scooted Kimmy to the other side and sat on Dez's lap.

Kimmy's mouth hung to the floor in disgust. "I thought you got rid of her!"

"I-I di-"

"What are you talking about? Dezi-boo would never want to get rid of me! I'm sure he was just talking about you." Trish glanced at Kimmy with a smile.

I walked over to sit next to Austin. I didn't want to miss out on any of this!

Kimmy gasped. "Dez!"

"Kimmy, I-"

"Oh!" Trish looked at Dez. "This is that bleach blonde, frizzy haired, freak you were telling me about! It all makes sense now!"

"WHAT?! Dez?!"

"Kimmy, I never said those thi-"

"No! You know what, Dez, I'm outta here!" And with that, Kimmy stormed out of the food court.

Trish got up from Dez's lap and we all burst out laughing. "That was great!" Said Trish.

"Great?!" Dez's eyes popped out of his head.

I must admit, although it felt incredible to prank her, I felt ridiculously bad for him. I mean, he's our best friend, and we just hurt him. Badly. On the other hand, he hurt Trish, my best friend since birth, even worse. So, shouldn't I feel happy that we got revenge? I dunno. I looked at Austin, who I could tell felt the same way.

"Yeah, great. That's what you get, jerk-face, butt-head!" Trish yelled.

Dez sat there in silence for a moment. Then, all of a sudden…

Dez smacked his lips against Trish's.

* * *

**Whaaaa?! How was it?! :D Chapter 14 coming to you on Sunday! Love you, my wonderful readers! :)**


	14. Forgiveness?

**Hello, my beloved readers! How are you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Getting revenge on Dez, you in or out…?"

He hesitated. It was obviously difficult for him to grasp that his best friend would ever hurt anybody. Especially Trish. "In."

"Oh!" Trish looked at Dez. "This is that bleach blonde, frizzy haired, freak you were telling me about! It all makes sense now!"

"Kimmy, I never said those thi-"

"No! You know what, Dez, I'm outta here!" And with that, Kimmy stormed out of the food court.

Trish got up from Dez's lap and we all burst out laughing. "That was great!" Said Trish.

"Great?!" Dez's eyes popped out of his head.

"Yeah, great. That's what you get, jerk-face, butt-head!" Trish yelled.

Dez sat there in silence for a moment. Then, all of a sudden…

Dez smacked his lips against Trish's.

* * *

Austin's POV

At first, Trish was mesmerized by it, but then she realized what was happening. She opened her eyes, released the kiss, and slapped Dez as hard as she could. Trish ran out of the mall as Dez was putting his hand to his cheek.

Ally and I stood there, unable to say a word. I then had enough! I grabbed Ally's arm and started pulling her towards the door. I felt Ally tug and look back. "Austin, wait!" She tried to release my grip from her.

"What?" I asked with a hint of yelling.

"Ok, I know it doesn't sound or look like it, but Dez is really sorry."

"Aaand you know this hoow?"

"Look." She pointed in Dez's direction. It seemed like he was about to cry.

I sighed. "Ally…"

She stared at me. "Austin… He's sorry."

How the heck did she know that he was sorry!? For all we know, he could just be faking to gain our trust again. And honestly, I don't know how long it will take me to trust him. I don't think I will ever understand what goes on in my pregnant wife's mind…

"Ally, c'mon. For all we know he-"

"Austin." She grabbed my arm and looked deep into my eyes. "He. Is. Sorry."

I tried not to look back at her, but her eyes… they're just so big and beautiful! I couldn't help it. I then saw what she was thinking. Dez was truly sorry. I sighed again, "Fine." and she took my hand as we walked back to Dez.

Dez looked up when we got there. "What are you guys doing he-"

Ally stopped his sentence by hugging him. I still didn't completely believe that he was sorry, but I patted his back.

"Dez...We know that you're sorry." Ally said.

I could have sworn that I saw a tear leave his eye. "I am. I made a huge mistake. I don't think Trish will ever forgive me."

"If it helps, I forgive you. You realized that you made a mistake. Most people don't get that far."

"Thanks, Ally." He smiled.

"Dez…" I started. "I forgive you, too. Although it's really hard for me to say. I do."

"Thanks, buddy. How can I make it up to Trish?"

"I don't think you should talk to her for the time being… If you did, she would probably kill you." Ally said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He laughed lightly.

"Dez, I just gotta ask," I paused, thinking if I should ask or not. "Why?"

He sighed. "I-I don't know. I… I don't know if I was having second thoughts about the wedding… I just. I don't know. But, I do know that I was stupid. Trish. Trish was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I let her slip through my hands. And I don't think I'll ever get her back..."

Ally hugged him again. "Dez. Trish loves-" She corrected herself. "loved you. And I believe that if you two are meant to be, she'll come around."

"Really?"

"Of course! When my parents were in high school, they dated. Then my dad cheated… well, kinda. But later on, my mom realized how much she still loved him. And then they got married!" She smiled.

I thought for a moment. "But, Ally… Aren't your parents di-"

She put her hand to my mouth. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is Dez is sorry."

"I am. I just wish I could tell Trish that."

"You don't have to." We all looked behind us. There stood Trish, right in the middle of the food court.

Dez gasped. "Tri-"

His exclamation was interrupted by Trish's lips.

Ally smiled at me. "Told you."

"Just wait until they get a divorce." I laughed.

She playfully hit me.

"C'mere." I opened my arms.

She threw herself into them. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Do you think Trish forgave too soon?**

**Chapter 15 Monday! It's a really good one, if I do say so myself! Love you! :)**


	15. Don't Go

**WHOA! Psych the Musical was AMAAAAZIIIINGGG! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own a successful Disney show?**

* * *

Ally's POV

_Ring Ring_

"Austin, don't get up." I tried to pull him back on the couch.

_Ring Ring_

He smiled, a laugh was evident in his voice. "I have to." He pulled his arm out of my grasp. "Hello?" He answered the phone.

_I wonder who that is_. I thought to myself.

"Wha-hat?! That's awesome!" He looked back at me. His excited smile went to a saddish frown. "I- I can't do it."

_What couldn't he do_? I was curious. I got up from the couch, struggling just a tad. I'm telling you, getting up from a chair gets harder and harder everyday. And I'm not even that big yet!

"I need to stay with Ally." He answered the person on the other line as I walked up to him.

_You don't need to stay with me_. I thought. _Just because I'm 6 months pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself…_

"Alright, bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?!" I asked. I didn't mean for it to come out like I was excited.

"Jimmy." He walked over to the couch.

I followed. "What did he want?"

"He said," He hesitated. "He said that these critics at my last concert loved me and that they wanted me to do another tour."

"Austin! That's incredible!"

"A year long tour."

I paused. "Oh…"

"So, I told Jimmy I couldn't do it. I need to stay with you and Addison." He put his hand on my stomach.

"Austin, if this is what you want, you should go for it!"

"But, Ally, I-"

"Austin." I put my hand on top of his. "I want you to go." I lied. I didn't want him to go. But, what kind of wife would I be if I were to say, 'Good, I'm glad you told Jimmy you couldn't do it! I'm glad you're throwing away your dreams! I'm glad you're staying with me!'

He looked at me.

"And, if you're that worried about me, I'm sure I could go with you."

"Ally, the tour is a year long and you're 6 months pregnant. That means you'll probably get car sick throughout the rest of the 3 months, you'll have to give birth later on, and you'll have to take care of a newborn on the road. No. You're not going with me."

I sighed. My thoughts came out aloud. "So, that means you're going…"

"No. I'm not going."

A slight smile came upon my face.

He changed the subject. "So, wanna invite Trish and Dez over for dinner and a game or two?" Asked Austin.

"I'm not sure if I want to be around them."

"What do you mean?"

"Dez just cheated on Trish, we pranked him, he kissed her, and now they're back together?" That statement came out like a question. "I think Trish rushed into it too fast. I mean, they have to be fighting a little…"

"So? It's not like they didn't fight before." Austin stated.

"It's different. That fighting was just Trish and Dez being Trish and Dez. This fighting is _fighting_."

"I still think we should invite them over."

I laughed. "Okay."

* * *

"Uno!" Yelled Trish.

"Well, then… Draw two!" Dez put down a +2 card.

Trish smiled as she sighed. I must admit, I thought this night would be terrible. But, it was a lot of fun! I haven't laughed that much in a long time. But, just when I thought this night couldn't get any better…

_Knock Knock_

It got worse…

I put my cards down and answered the door. "Jimmy?!"

"Hi, Ally. Austin here?"

I gestured to the kitchen table. Jimmy Starr walked over to him.

"W'sup, Jimmy?"

"Austin," Jimmy sighed. "Austin, you're fired."

* * *

**OOOH SNAP! **

**So, I don't even know what's going to happen next. That's right... I haven't written Chapter 16 yet... So, it might be 4 days until the next update, but, if I write it before then, you can expect it on Wednesday! Love you! :) **


	16. Can You Do This?

**Well! I started writing the crossover and I will publish it today! PLEASE read it!**

**Short chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Who was that?!" I asked.

"Jimmy."

"What did he want?"

"He said that these critics at my last concert loved me and that they wanted me to do a year long tour. So, I told Jimmy I couldn't do it. I need to stay with you and Addison."

But, just when I thought this night couldn't get any better…

_Knock Knock_

It got worse…

"W'sup, Jimmy?"

"Austin," Jimmy sighed. "Austin, you're fired."

* * *

Trish's POV

I jumped out of my chair. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! He's what?!"

"Fired."

"Jimmy, man, what did I do?" Asked Austin.

"You've been slackin', man!"

"Can I help it?" Austin shrugged and looked at Ally. "My wife is pregnant!"

"Jimmy! I am his manager! Don't you think I should have some say in this?!"

"No."

My eyebrows furrowed out of offence.

"Jimmy, can you not rethink this?!" Ally came into the loud conversation.

He sighed. "I tried, Ally. I really tried. But the other members of the record label said otherwise."

"There are no other members of the record label." Dez commented.

Jimmy was silent.

"Oh my gosh! You talked to Kira about this?!" Yelled Ally.

"Pssh-" He looked around the room. His worried eyes meeting all of our furiated eyes. "Maybe."

"Jimmy! She's in jail because she tried to murder Ally!" Austin yelled.

"Murder is a harsh word, Austin." Retorted Jimmy.

"Sure! It's harsh. But it's true! I know she's your daughter… but you need to treat her like a criminal for the time being."

"Austin. You. Are. Fired." Jimmy walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door.

We all stood there, speechless.

Dez was the first to break the silence. "Did Jimmy really just fire you? After 5 years of loyalty?"

Austin nodded, his jaw still touching the floor.

"We can find another record label, right Trish?" Asked Ally.

"Absolutely! Hey, we could ask Ronnie!" The Ronnie who signed Ally.

"Yeah! We all know he loves Austin!"

Austin cut off our conversation. "You know what? I don't need a record label. I could be like Macklemore! Be an independent artist."

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said as I paced.

"You think you could do it?" He asked, excitedly.

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings." I smiled.

Austin hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Calm down! I haven't even done anything yet." I laughed.

"I know!" He smiled while giggling.

Ally pulled me aside. "Can you really do this?"

I looked back at him. He was excitedly talking to Dez. "I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

**Well, short chapter. Do you think Trish can pull it off?**

**PLEASE read my crossover! LOVE YOU GUYZZ! :)**


	17. Records & Restlessness

**Another shortish chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Long ago, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a lovely young Princess named Snow White."

"What are you doing?" Asked Austin as he came running down the stairs.

"I'm reading to Addison."

I heard a chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, but I read that this helps the bond between mother and baby." I cleared my throat. "Her stepmother, the Queen, was cruel and vain."

Austin interrupted me again. "Ally, she's been alive for 7 months. I'm sure that she's already bonded with you!"

I hesitated. "Well, I want her to like reading! And plus. I like this book. 'She hated anyone whose beauty rivaled her own-'"

"You're not even doing it right." Austin walked over to the couch.

"I'm not reading right?" I was confused. What was I not doing right?

"No. I mean, yes. I mean… You need to read it like this." He took the book and started reading in a deep English accent. "and she watched her stepdaughter with angry, jealous eyes."

I giggled.

Austin scooted closer to me as he crouched lower to Addison. "The Queen had magic powers and owned a wondrous mirror that spoke."

I snatched the book out of his hands and started reading it in a deep English accent. "Every day she stood before it and asked: 'Magic mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest of them all?'"

He grabbed the book. "And every day the mirror answered: 'You are the fairest of all, O Queen. The fairest our eyes have ever seen'"

We both laughed as hard as we could. Then Trish burst through the door. "Austin! Ally! Austin! Ally!" She ran to the couch, gasping for breath. "It's- It's done!"

"What do you mean, Trish?" Austin asked.

Trish smiled. "You now own A&A Records!"

"What?!" I jumped up.

She nodded, unable to say words.

"How?!"

"Well, I honestly don't know how it happened! I was talking to this guy that owns a radio show, then this and that happened, and now you two are the proud owners of A&A Records!"

Austin hugged her. "Trish! This is incredible!"

"So, that means we're our own bosses, right?" I asked. "We can do anything we want?"

"Well, in theory. There are some regulations, but they're small." Trish told me.

"This is amazing!" Austin was still in shock. "Thank you so much, Trish!"

"You're so welcome, Austin!"

* * *

That night, when we had gotten in bed, I couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't out of excitement. Although, I was pretty excited. But not enough to cause insomnia. It was my daughter. She would not stop kicking.

I sighed, a lot louder than I intended to.

I guess Austin was just dozing, because he woke up. "What's the matter?"

"Addison…"

He turned over so he could face me. All he had to do was smirk, and I knew what he was asking. I nodded, scooted closer to him and turned onto my other side. My hand was on my stomach. Austin put his arms around me, his hand on top of mine, and started rubbing my stomach. He then started to sing "I Think About You" very soothingly.

I sighed. Relaxation at last. "Austin?"

"Yeah, Als?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my head and continued to sing until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, Austin and Ally are now independent artists! **

**PLEAAAAAASSSEEE review Separated at Birth! I don't ask much!**

**Love you guyyyys!:)**


	18. My Birthday

**Hello, my lovely readers! Any last minute Christmas shopping?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon, biscuits, pancakes, and pickles. I put on my robe and went downstairs. "Ooh. What's the occasion?"

"Breakfast…" Austin replied.

"Oh." I said, disappointingly. "So, did you have any plans for today?"

"I thought that we were gonna eat with Dez and Trish?"

"Oh, right. Pregnancy brain." I said with an awkward laugh.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

_Not really… You forgot my birthday…_ "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright, well, breakfast is ready."

Once we had eaten, we got ready to start the day.

Before we met Trish and Dez, we went shopping just to kill time.

"Hey!" I picked up some adorable heels. "These would be a really nice birthday present for someone special!"

"Pssh. As if Dez would want these."

"Ahe, right." I said in a dull voice. This was madness! He never forgets my birthday!

He looked at his watch. "Time for lunch."

We sat in a booth, waiting on them for 15 minutes. They stomped in, yelling at each other.

"Why were you staring at her?!"

"I wasn't, Trish!"

"Oh, yeah… Likely story!" Trish said as she slid in the booth, next to me.

Dez slid in the booth, next to Austin. "It's the truth!"

"Ok…" Austin said quickly. "Let's calm down and eat."

"How can I calm down, Austin?! My fiance was looking at another girl!"

"Trish! She was holding a bag a Flamos!"

"That is a lie!"

"Trish. It's ok." I tried to calm her down.

"No, you weren't there, Ally! He was undeniably staring at her!"

"Because the girl was holding Flamos. I don't think you understand how much Dez loves Flamos." Said Austin.

"Well, you know what? I've had enough!" Trish grabbed my hand and ran out of Melody's.

"Trish! Slow down! 7 month pregnant women can't run that fast!"

She turned around quickly. "Ally, let's have a spa day!"

"Ok! I won't argue with that!"

We got to the spa and Austin had texted me. _Where are you?_

_Trish wanted to go to the spa. I didn't argue. :)_

_Well, tell Trish to bring you home around 7._

_Ok, why?_

_Can't a husband spend time with his wife?!_

_:) Alright. Love yooou! 3_

_Love you moooore! :*_

When he had told me to be home by 7, I thought he was going to do something special. But then he said he wanted to spend time with his _wife_. Not the_ birthday girl._ Ugh! I could not believe that he… that all of them forgot my 21st birthday!

* * *

Trish pulled into the driveway at 7 on the dot. The first time in forever.

I sighed as I unlocked the door. I flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wha- what is this!?" I looked around the room.

Trish laughed as she walked over to Dez and kissed him.

"But… you two were-"

"It was all an act!" Said Dez as he put his arm around her.

"But, I thought you guys f-"

"Forgot your birthday? Never!" Said Austin as he walked up to me.

"Aww! You guys are the best!"

We ate pizza, sang some karaoke, played board games, and played charades. Once we finished playing charades, everyone went up and shared some things about me.

Trish went up first. "Well, for starters, Ally and I have been best friends since before we were born. I love her so much and am so glad that she's lived 21 years. I could not ask for a better sister."

Then Dez. "Well. I've known Ally for quite sometime now. And I must say, she has been a fantastic friend! She brightens everyone's day just by being her. All I have to say is… Happy Birthday, Ally!"

And finally Austin. "Well. Where do I start? Uh. I met Ally 5 years ago and ever since then, I've loved her with all my heart. Her smiles make me feel so warm, her hugs make me feel so loved, and every time she says my name, it brings shivers down my spine. A year ago, on this exact day, I asked her one of the most important questions a guy could ask: Will you marry me. And she said yes. I love her so much and am so happy I'm spending her 21st birthday as her husband! Happy birthday, Ally! Thank you for being you."

* * *

**Austin's speech was my fave! :D**

**Next update comes Tuesday! Love you guyz! **


	19. It's Time?

**CRAP! FanFiction was like, "You have reached your limit." So, I deleted all of them, and then it erased this post! **

**Anyway... is it really Christmas Eve?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"This love is gonna fade. We are timeless! We are timeless!"

"This is one of my favorite songs!" I told/yelled to Trish backstage.

"My heart will never ever change. We are timeless! We are timeless!"

"It is about you, after all." Trish told/yelled back to me.

"Our love will always feel this way!"

I smiled.

"We are tiiiimeleeeeess!"

The crowd went crazy! I found myself starting to clap as loud as I could.

"Thank you! That song was dedicated to my gorgeous wife, Ally! Now, please enjoy this wicked guitar soloist!" Austin ran off stage as the shadowy figure started playing the electric guitar.

"That was amazing, Austin!" I hugged him.

"I wouldn't be able to sing that song if it wasn't for you." He hugged me tighter.

Just then, I felt something. Something strange. A kick maybe? No… no. It was a totally different feeling. I was going into labor.

* * *

Austin's POV

I felt her tense up. "Ally, are you ok?" I asked. "I'm squeezing too hard, aren't I?"

She didn't answer. I saw her put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I started to panic a little. And the screaming crowd wasn't helping.

"Austin. We need to get to the hospital…"

I then started to panic a lot. "B-but, you're not due for another month!"

"Austin." She grabbed my hand. "Now."

I lightly nodded and took her arm. "Trish! Get the crowd under control! We're off to the hospital!" I yelled.

We got in the car and I rushed off, trying REALLY hard not to speed.

I looked at her then back to the road, frantically. Was this really it? Was I really about to hold my daughter in a matter of hours?

We got to the hospital. I opened her door, picked her up bridal style, and quickly went to the door. I then got her a wheelchair.

I burst through the door and yelled. "My wife is having a ba-"

"Uh. Austin?" She interrupted.

"Ally, not now. You're in labor."

"False alarm…?" She said, almost questioned.

I looked down at her. "What?"

"He. he."

I looked around the room, realizing how silent it was. "S-sorry." I said as we exited.

* * *

Ally's POV

We got in the car. "Did that really just happen?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p"

I saw Dez's car pull right next to ours. Austin got out. I heard a little of the conversation.

"Sorry guys… False alarm." Said Austin.

"WHAT?! I had to calm down 946,000 fans!" Trish yelled.

That's when I got out.

"Trish, c'mon. She can't control it!" Dez commented.

She sighed then saw me. "Ally, I'm sorry."

"It's ok! I'm just glad she's not a month early." I smiled to try to lighten the mood.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine. I have read that towards the end of the pregnancy, your body will start to prepare itself for the real thing. I didn't think about that at the time. All I could think about was the weird pain that I felt."

"Well." Austin yawned. "I'm tired. I think that we should get some sleep."

"Agreed." I said. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight!"

* * *

**0_0 That was close. Duuuude! The next chapter is FANTABULOUS!**

**Oh! I need 4 more reviews on Separated at Birth so I can update it!**

**I love you guys! Merry Christmas! :)**


	20. The Future

**I got an iPad mini! What did you get? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. But I do own Addison Harmony!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Addison ran up to Austin. "Can I sing a song?"

Austin picked up our brown eyed, dirty blonde haired daughter. "Of course you can, sweetie! What do you want to sing?"

"The Butterfly Song!" She squealed.

Austin laughed and opened the door to the A&A recording studio. He placed Addison in front of the mic. "Now, I'm gonna start the music. You just sing whenever you feel like it." He smiled as he tickled her stomach.

She giggled. "OK!"

Austin started the soundtrack, and she sang as loud as she could. "I'm a little butterfly. Spread my colorful wings."

I turned and smiled at Austin. "She's so good."

"Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything."

"I know! Pretty soon, she'll be performing with us!"

"Caterpillar in my cocoon. I'm gonna be a butterfly soon!"

"I hope it's not too soon. She's only 4." I said.

"I'm a little butterfly. I can soar through the sky."

I stood there, watching our daughter sing, admiring her beauty. Not just her outer beauty. She has so much life in her. She's so bright, bubbly, warm, and cheerful. She loves everyone, and everyone loves her.

"So glad I ended up like this. Thanks to metamorphosis!"

I cannot describe to you how much I love her. My Addison Harmony Moon.

"I'm a butterfly! I'm a butterfly! Yeah. I'm a butterflyyyy!" She smiled as she finished. She ran out of the recording booth. "Daddy, I want to hear it!"

Austin put her on his lap and played it back.

She turned her head, facing Austin, with this gigantic grin on her face. "WOW! I sound GOOD!"

We both couldn't help but laugh.

I looked at my phone. "Well, Addi. Are you ready to see Grandma & Grandpa?"

"YEAH!" She squealed as she jumped down from Austin's lap. "Let's go! Let's go!" She marched out.

I looked back at Austin with a slight grin. He laughed as he put his arm around me. "Let's go! Let's go!" He mimicked.

When we got to my parent's house, Addison was so excited. We pulled in and she jumped out of her car seat. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" She yelled as she hugged them.

"Hello, Addi-girl!" My mom greeted.

"I sang a song today!"

"Really?! I bet it sounded amazing!"

"Oh. It was." Addison told mom.

They walked in the house as Austin and I got out of the car. My dad hugged me. "Hey guys."

"Hey, dad!"

Dad looked back at the closed door. "She is quite a character."

"Tell me about it!" I laughed.

We ate lunch then we all played with Addi downstairs. One thing led to another and then Addison started tackling Austin. Then he started tickling her. They were having a ball! Then my dad decided to go over there. Addison tackled him too. It's hard to believe how much force that child has. My mom and I wanted to get in on the fun, so we went over there. She then, somehow, tackled all of us. We laughed for a good 5 minutes. Then, Addison hugged us. It was a really special moment.

* * *

"Ally?" I heard, faintly. "Als?" I started to make out a face. "Allyson Renee Dawson Moon" I then saw a hand wave in front of my face. "Oh, good. I didn't think you would ever wake up." Austin teased. "Why are you smiling?"

I then realized I had a huge smile on my face. "No reason." I put my hand on my bulging stomach. "I'm just really happy that we're having Addison."

* * *

**This, by far, is my favorite Chapter! **

**Chapter 21 coming Saturday! Love you, guys! :)**


	21. Movie Night

**Hello, everyone! This one is just a cute filler. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin, pleeeeaaaase?" I begged as I followed him down the stairs.

"Ally, no."

"But," I looked deep into his eyes, making a puppy dog face. "don't you love me?"

"Ally… You know I can't resist that face." He whined.

I continued to look at him.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran into the living room and popped in the disc.

"I'll make the popcorn…" He shlumped into the kitchen.

"Hurry up! It's starting!"

"Alright." He said, not rushing at all.

"Oh! And don't forget the pickles!"

"I never do."

He handed me the popcorn and the pickles as he sat down. "Are you _really_ making me watch Gone With the Wind…?" He whined.

"I'm not making you. You agreed." I smiled.

I started to quote a bunch of lines. "Fiddle-dee-dee!" "Lawzy, we got to have a doctor. I don't know nothin bout birthin babies." "Oh, Ashley!" And, because he's such a good husband, he tolerated every one. I snuggled up to him. He put his arm around me. I continued to stuff my mouth with popcorn and pickles. Then came the lines, "As God as my witness, I will never go hungry again!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought it would never end!"

"Austin, it's only intermission." I said as I struggled to get up.

"Ah, really?!"

I nodded.

He slammed his back against the couch and crossed his arms.

I laughed lightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, realizing I had gotten up.

"No where." I said as I took more pickles out of the fridge.

"Well, hurry up. Intermission is almost over."

"Ok." I got some Nutella out of the cabinet. I sat down and dipped a pickle in the Nutella.

Austin gagged. "Ew!"

"Shutup!"

He rolled his eyes as intermission finished. He sighed loudly.

"Don't be such a baby." I told him. "That's Addi's job."

"Ok…" He put his arm around me.

When Bonnie fell off her horse, I could tell Austin was starting to get into it. How could I tell? He cried. "Austin? Do I need to get you a tissue?" I asked, teasing him a little.

"What?! No!" He answered quickly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

I then had a flashback of our honeymoon.

* * *

"How the heck can she not remember the man she loved so much?!" Austin yelled at the TV.

"Austin! She has Alzheimer's, she can't help it!"

"But c'mon! He's trying so hard!"

The movie was over and Austin started to cry.

I looked at him, rather puzzled.

"What?" He asked as he blew his nose. "Can't a man have feelings, too?"

* * *

I giggled lightly. I couldn't believe that that was almost a year ago. Wow, time really does fly fast. Just then, I realized something. Tomorrow was our 1st anniversary! I gasped. "Austin!"

He jumped. "What?"

I paused, lost in my thoughts._ I'm not gonna tell him. He knows. I'm sure he'll do something over the top!_ "Nothing."

"Ok.." He said as he turned his head toward the screen.

_No! He's surprised me enough times. It's my turn to surprise him!_

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 21! I still need 3 more reviews on Separated at Birth... Pleaase? ;D**

**Thank you for reading! Love you! :)**


	22. An Anniversary & A Baby

**Ok, this is my new favorite chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

That morning, I woke up bright and early to make him breakfast. I started by making the pancakes. 30 of them, to be exact. I made 6 pancakes 5 times. Then I made the bacon, biscuits, gravy, waffles. The whole shabang.

Once I had finished making the last waffle, Austin came slowly down the stairs. "Good morning." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, babe!" I ran over to kiss him.

He immediately shook into overprotective husband/father mode. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You need to be careful, babe. Addi's due in a week!"

I smiled. "Austin. I'm fine, Addi's fine. We're fine."

He smirked. Then his eyes met the buffet of breakfast. "What is this?!"

"It's nothing. Just a little something to say, 'Happy 1st Anniversary'!"

He turned around and hugged me. "Happy 1st anniversary, Ally. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, go eat so you can get ready. We have a big day ahead of us!" I said, not know what was _really_ in store for us that day.

* * *

I took him to go see The Sea Monster's Bride, we shopped at his favorite clothing store, and we ate at Fancie's for lunch. We got home around 2:00, and guess what was there? A party. For me. That is not what I planned! I wanted to surprise him! But noooooo! He had to surprise me!

I tried to act surprised. But, I kinda saw this coming. "Aww! You guys!"

We laughed, we danced, we talked, I nibbled on a bunch of things. Don't judge. I was pregnant. Everyone then gave a speech about Austin and I. Kinda deja vu from my birthday.

Trish walked up first. "Happy 1st Anniversary you guys! I'm so happy that you two have been together for 4 years! You are the perfect couple! Ally, you're the other half to Austin, and Austin, you're the other half of Ally! You fit together like a puzzle. I have to say, I always knew you two would end up together. Actually, I'm sure everyone did. But, anyways. I love you both, and I wish you two an eternity of happiness!"

Dez came next. "I don't have much to say, except for the fact that I have been Team Ally the entire time! Sure, I stood by Austin when he liked or dated other girls. But when Ally got over her stage fright, when they kissed, and when Austin was in that love triangle, I was screaming in mind that he should pick Ally. And although that road was long, it finally happened on this day last year. Glad you picked her, buddy! Happy anniversary!"

Mimi and Mike came after. "I'm so happy my baby found the right girl! When he came up to me to ask if we could have Ally over for dinner, I was ecstatic! I couldn't wait to meet the girl who stole my little boy's heart. I had never met Ally before then, so I didn't know what she looked like. Right when she stepped in the doorway, with her arm in Austin's, she took my breath away. I thought to myself, _She is exactly the girl I pictured with Austin._ I knew you two would live happily ever after. So, happy anniversary!"

"What she said." From what I can tell, Mike doesn't really like to share his feelings.

Then my mom. "Austin, you know I love you to bits! Right from the start, I knew you were meant for Ally. I saw the way she looked at you, the way she smiled when she was around you, her whole personality brightened up when you walked through the door. You made her feel so loved. I also saw the way you looked at her, the way you smiled when you were around her, your whole personality brightened up when she walked through the door. She made you feel so loved. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Ally. My sweet, sweet Ally-Bear. I remember when you overcame your stage fright and when you two kissed. I also remember how crushed you were when Kira came back into the picture. But, you stayed strong. No boy would get you down. Not even your best friend. But then he serenaded you with that beautiful song, and your heart melted. You knew he loved you. You knew Kira would not get in the way of that. And ever since then, you two have been so strong together. You're even expecting a new little joy. Happy 1st anniversary, Austin & Ally. May there be many more."

I thought Austin would go up next, but then my father volunteered. "Ok, well. Where do I start? Uh, Oh! The first time I met Austin, I-"

"Oh, no." I said quietly as I slammed my hand against my face.

"I knew, deep down inside, my little girl and that blondie would end up together. I didn't want to think about it. But I knew it was there. And then the night came when Austin asked if he could take my daughter out on a date. Boy. I could not tell you how fast my blood boiled when he asked me that. But what was I supposed to say? No? I knew that my daughter cared about this boy. So, I did what any other concerned father would do. I sat him down, and integrated him. I asked him all the generic questions. 'What are your intentions with my daughter?', 'What are your goals in life?'. And he answered every single one perfectly. I had no choice but to say ok. And so, later that night, Ally walks through the door, glowing. You could close your eyes and know she was there. She was so happy. That's when I knew, that this was no ordinary, teenage relationship. This was something special. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Austin, I'm proud of you. Thank you for making my angel happy. She deserves you, and you deserve her. Happy anniversary!"

I clapped as he walked away. He certainly surprised me! Austin was about to get up, when I went to give my speech. He sat down again. "I first want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating this wonderful day with us. You guys have made this even more special. So, Austin. The first time I realized I loved you was the first time I looked into your eyes. I swear, the second I looked in them, I saw our future. You've showed me things that I never could have found on my own. You made me feel loved, and comforted. Every time I was with you, I felt like I could do anything. You have made me stronger and have given me more confidence in myself. Anytime we write a song together, I can feel the sparks. And I still get butterflies every single time you say my name. I don't think I can describe to you how much I dearly love you. Thank you for the past 4 years. And thank you, in advance, for the years to come. Happy 1st anniversary, baby!"

Austin walked up as I walked down. He quickly kissed me as we passed each other. "Well, I don't think I can top that one." He laughed. "But, I'll try anyway. Ally, you have changed my life. When I walked in to Sonic Boom that day, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I wasn't looking for any type of adventure then, but it turns out that you were the biggest and bestest adventure I ever had. You never cease to amaze me. Whether it be your beauty, your vocals, your songwriting. Every little thing you do, it makes me more thankful that I found you. You make me smile and laugh like an idiot all the time and I can't help but put my arm around you. You have made me a better person. And I am so incredibly, indescribably thankful for you and for our little baby girl." He raised his glass. "So, I would like to make a toast to the lovely Mrs. Allyson Moon." Everyone, including me, raised their glasses. "Happy Anniversary, Als!"

I gasped as I dropped my glass.

"I lo-" I'm assuming Austin heard the shatter, because he stopped his toast to run over to my side. "Ally? Are you ok?"

"Uh, it's time." Is all I could get out.

Austin hesitated. "A-Are you sure?"

I clenched my stomach as I gasped again. "Yes!"

* * *

**0_0 Uh oh...**

**Chapter 23 coming to you on the 1st! Love you! :)**


	23. Delivery

**Hey guys, sorry this is late-ish. Today has been crazy! I had a lock in last night, and then my dad started to take our Christmas decorations down, which meant I had to help. But, I'm sure you guys don't really care... :)**

**Well, anyway. Happy 2014! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

I rushed to the car, with Ally in my arms. I put her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's. I started the car, and basically floored it. I then notice that everyone had gotten into their cars and were following me. I didn't care. The only thing that was on my mind was my gasping wife. "We're almost there." I said quietly. She moaned several times before we arrived at the hospital. I ran in and got her a wheelchair. By the time I had moved her from the passenger seat to the wheelchair, everyone had gotten there. My mom, dad, Lester, Penny, Trish, and Dez. We burst through the hospital door, and we all started talking at the same time.

One of the nurses walks up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time. Now, what's going on?"

Trish, Penny, and I talked at the same time.

"My best friend is going into labor!" I heard Trish say.

"My daughter is having my granddaughter!" I heard Penny say.

"My wife is having a baby!" I said.

I saw Ally grab the nurse's arm. "I'm in labor." She said quietly.

The nurse finally understood and nodded. "Right this way." I pushed Ally in that direction. I then heard, "My apologies, but all 7 of you can't be in there at once."

"But, I'm her mother!" Penny yelled.

"Of course. Follow him." The nurse replied. And before I knew it, Penny was right by my side.

When we got to the room, I carefully helped Ally into the bed. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Well, I do need a kiss." She said, softly.

I smiled. It was obvious that she was between contractions. "Ok, but only because you need it." I laughed as I kissed her.

A couple of minutes had passed and the doctor showed up. "Good evening, Ally." She said as she put her clipboard at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

She clenched her stomach and yelled as, I'm assuming, another contraction came.

"Ah, not too well, I see." Melissa giggled. She then came over to me. "Seriously, though. How has the pregnancy been going?"

"Pretty good, from what I can tell. I mean, I'm not the one carrying the baby."

She smirked. "So, she said she wanted a natural birth?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yeah, I believe so."

"Alright. Well, I'll check back soon." She said as she left the room.

* * *

2 hours had gone by, and it seemed like the contractions got faster and longer.

"How you holdin' up, babe?" I asked as I held her hand.

"Not so well." She said between gasps. "Where's Dr. Brown?"

Melissa walked in right as she said that. "I'm right here. What is it?"

"Give me an epidural!"

"But, Ally! You said you wanted to do it naturally!"

"Screw that!" She yelled. "This is all your fault!"

I saw Dr. Brown get the medicine. Penny came up to me. "Don't worry. She didn't mean it. I said that to Lester when I was having Ally."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure all pregnant women say that to their husbands." I laughed.

Ally immediately relaxed as Melissa gave her the epidural.

* * *

7:45, and Addi still hadn't arrived. The epidural started to wear off. Her contractions were stronger than ever. I sat there, holding her hand, feeling useless. I couldn't help her in any way. All I could do was sit there and listen to her screams of pain.

Melissa had come to check up on her and see if she's dilated any more.

* * *

Another agonizing hour passed, and Ally was finally ready.

"Alright, honey. When I count to three, I want you to give me a biiig push. Ok?"

Ally nodded.

"One, two, three, push!"

Ally groaned as she started to push. I took her hand and was about to cheer her on. But then I thought that she would get upset. So, I just let her squeeze my hand.

"Good job, sweetie! One, two, three, another push!"

This time I couldn't help but cheer her on. "C'mon, you can do it Als!"

"Shutup!" She yelled and continued to push.

"I can see her head! One more push, sweetie. One, two, three, push!"

You know what's funny? Penny was on the other side, cheering her on, and Ally didn't care. What was wrong with me doing it? Geez.

The final push was over. There was a slight second of silence, but was then overpowered by the sound of a baby's cry. Addison Harmony Moon was here!

* * *

**Tada! :D How was it? Next update is Friday. Love you! **


	24. Our Baby Girl

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter... :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Congratulations, you two!" Melissa handed me the screaming child. Right as that little baby girl touched me, I fell in love, instantly. When she looked at me, she stopped crying, and I saw those beautiful, big, brown eyes of hers. Just as I looked at her cute, button nose, she was gone. The nurse had taken her to clean her up.

Austin put his arm around me. "Good job, Als." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled.

Dad peeked through the door. "Heey, sweetie."

"Hi, daddy."

"Where's that beautiful baby girl?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Getting cleaned up."

His face went from bright to dull in a second. "Oh."

I giggled. "Don't worry, you'll be able to hold her."

Mike and Mimi came in. "Where is she?" Asked Mimi.

"Net here yet." I answered.

Then Trish and Dez walked in the room. "Addison-"

"Is not in here." I finished Trish's sentence.

She grunted as she sat on the bed.

Then the nurse entered with our Addi in her arms. "Say hello, Addison." She told my daughter. She was just about to hand her to me when Mimi jumped in. "Can I hold her?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Mimi took Addi in her arms and smiled as wide as she could. She played with Addi's arms, did a little peek-a-boo, and blew bubbles on her stomach.

One by one, everyone got to hold our little bundle of joy. Then they left so we could have some time together as a family.

"Hi sweet girl." Austin oohed and awed at our daughter. "She's so beautiful." He said as he handed her to me.

She fell asleep. I started to gently rub her forehead with my thumb. Austin pulled out his phone. "Say cheese!" He said as he took our first family picture.

"Let me see!" He handed me the phone. I smiled. "Send it to me."

"Will do."

Dr. Melissa Brown came in. "Good evening, you t- ahem. three. I just need to go over a couple of things." She got out her clipboard. "Today, on August 12, 2018," She paused. "What's her name?"

"Addison Harmony Moon!" I said with a smile.

She grinned as she wrote those names down. She cleared her throat. "Today, on August 12, 2018, at 8:55 PM, Addison Harmony Moon was born to Austin Monica Moon, and Allyson Renee Dawson Moon." She put the clipboard down. "Addison is a perfectly healthy baby girl. So, we're gonna keep you overnight and if everything goes well, you will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon!"

Austin grabbed my hand. "Sounds great!"

"Great." Melissa said as she walked out.

"D'you hear that, Addi? We're gonna get to go home tomorrow!" I told her.

* * *

After Austin had brought my lunch, we headed to the car. I put Addi in her car seat and buckled her in, then I got in the passenger's seat. Austin started the car. And with that, we were on our way home.

We were just about to pull into the driveway when I noticed the pink balloons on the mailbox and the front porch. Then I realized that everyone was at our house. "How did they get in?" I asked as I got Addison out of her seat.

"I might've given Dez a key…" Austin laughed, awkwardly.

I stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I don't know! In case he needed to get in for any reason."

I sighed with a hint of accidental laughter. We opened the door. "We're home!" I yelled. But, to my surprise, no one got up to greet us. Their eyes were glued to the TV. I walked over to the couch, with Addi in my arms. "What are you guys watching?"

I saw Trish's head twitch. She looked up. "Oh, g-guys, guys!" She rushed to turn off the TV.

"Welcome home!" Everyone finally yelled.

Austin and I laughed. "Thank you!"

"So, what were you guys watching?"

"Oh, it was this show called Aaron & Ashley. Aaron sings and dances and Ashley is a shy songwriter. Together, they make the perfect team. She writes, he rocks. Ashley's best friend, Trena, manages them, and Aaron's best friend, Dex, makes their videos. All four of them get in these cooky situations." Trish explained.

"Pshh. Like anyone would find that entertaining." I said as I changed Addi's diaper.

* * *

Once everyone had left, I sat on the couch, cradling Addison. "You're so pretty, you know that?"

She looked at me.

"Of course you do." I laughed.

Austin came and sat down next to us. "Hey mommy."

"Hi daddy." I noticed she was starting to fall asleep. So, I started to sing. "I'm a little butterfly. Spread my colorful wings."

Austin joined in. "Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything."

I smiled. "Caterpillar in my cocoon, I'm gonna be a butterfly soon. I'm a little butterfly. I can soar through the sky. So glad I ended up like this, thanks to metamorphosis. I'm a butterfly."

I saw her eyes gently close. I went and took her to her bed, Austin followed. "Goodnight, Addi." I kissed her forehead. "We love you."

Austin put his arm around my waist. "Happy day after our anniversary, Mrs. Moon." He said as he kissed me.

I smiled then hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! Thank you guys for reading! Love you! :)**

**What do you say? Should I make it a trilogy?**


End file.
